School Of Rock : Konoha Edition
by arithekid
Summary: Jiraiya , the legendary rock star of all time , until him and his band rock star career hit rock bottom. Now he's a middle school substitute teacher trying find his way back to the music biz. Battle of the bands is this spring . He forms a new band with... MIDDLE SCHOOLERS! Ahhh.. I suck with summaries . JUST READ REVIEW AND FOLLOW ALL FEEDBACK IS WELCOMED
1. Chapter 1 : Substitute

Hello everyone . Im back again with a new story . Let me know what you think and if you like it.

School Of Rock

Chapter 1 : Substitutes

Drip, Drip, Drip was the sound the rain made pounding against the Plexiglas window of the classroom. A classroom filled with exhausted children bored to the never ending pit of Doom of… History class. It was the subject the students hated most. "Good morning class" the teacher said while writing her name on the board. The students groaned , covering their ears to block out the screeching sound the chalk would make when making contact with the chalk board. "My name is Ms.B and I'll be your substitute until further notice." " When I call your name please say here." Ms .B clears her throat. " Sakura H?" Here sakura said . "Hinata H?" Here hinata said raising her hand. " Kiba I?" here he said waving his hand high in the air . Ms. B continued on with roll call until she came down to the last name on the list. " Naruto U?" she said politely. " Naruto U?" she said . She was now very irritated that a student was late to her class. " Where is NARUTO U?" She said now projecting her voice louder than usual. The class looked around the classroom and shrugged their shoulders. No one had no idea where Naruto was. " FINE! I'll just make Naruto U abs-" Ms.B was cut off by yellow haired student flying into the classroom at top speed on his skateboard. " Woahhhhhhh." The yellow haired boy screamed out. He was heading right into the classroom window. Before the yellow haired boy could fly past, Ms.B grabs him by his tie stopping him entirely. She was basically choking him. " Why are you late" Ms.B said sternly. "Gawk" was all the yellow haired managed to say. Ms.B quickly lets go of his tie. The whole class burst into a laughing fit as the room swarmed with giggles and snickers. " And who are you young man , and why are you late?" Ms B said sternly once more. " NARUTO UZUMAKI" he said poking out his chest proudly. " Well Naruto Uzunoodle." " It's UZU-MAKI" he said cutting her off. "Whatever , you're late to my class and you know riding skateboards are prohibited , I'll have to confiscate it until the end of the day." " B-bu-but". " NO BUTS! Now have a seat Mr. Uzunoodle." " Its UZU-MAKI" he retorted back while heading to his seat. An hour went by and class was now dismissed for lunch. Students backed up their bags and headed for the door . Naruto went up to Ms B desk. " Excuse me , Ms.B?" he said softly . " What do you want young man." She said without looking up from her paperwork. " Can I please have my skateboard back" naruto pleaded. " No. now go away." She said qucikly . " Pleaseeeee Ms.B pleaseeee." He said once more. " No , now run along." She said qucikly. " Fine , I didn't want to have to do this to you but…." Ms.B looked up from her paper work now looking at the student infront of her. " Here comes the smolder.." naruto said making the sexiest face he could. " What a distasteful look on your face , you should go to the nurse and get that checked out." Ms.B said rudely. " Now if you don't mind. I have work to do." " Fine it's not like you know about skateboards anyway . hmph" he said sticking his tongue out exiting the classroom. " Its not like you know about boards anyway." Ms.b said mockingly. " All have you know I'm an expert about knowing everything." She said proudly to herself. " I'll show you kid , I'm cool." Ms.b gets up from her desk unlocking her closet taking Naruto's skateboard out of it. Ms.b places it down in the middle of the classroom , " Rock on dude." Ms.B says while throwing up the surfers sign. She steps on the skateboard easily losing her balance falling forward , and face first. " Ouchhh."

~AFTER LUNCH~

All the students return back to their respectable seats waiting for Ms.B to return. " So where's Ms.B?" Choji said. " You guys didn't hear? I heard she had an accident while trying to ride a skateboard. Who knew she was so cool." Sakura said trying not to burst into fits of laughter. " I wonder who's going be our substitute." Hinata said quietly. " I AM!" a deep voices says loudly in the doorway. " And you are?" Kiba says curiously. " Who am I ? Who am I !?" the man says repeatingly. " Yeah that was kinda his question." Sakura said. "IM JIRAIYA , THE JIRAIYA!" he said loudly. The whole classroom shrugged their shoulders. " Nope we no clue who you are." One student said in the back of the classroom. " Im the best rock-star of all time!" Jiraiya said quickly. The classroom shrugged once again. " Wow , you kids have no taste in music." Jiraiya said giving off an heavy sigh. " So why are you working as a susbstitute teacher." Once student retorted in the front of the class . " And that is none of you of your business kid." Jiraiya pointing his finger. " Well are you even a real teacher." One student said in the back of classroom . " I'm alive and breathing aren't I?" Jiraiya retorted back. " I think they mean are you a certified teacher , ya know with a degree." Sakura said . " All have you know I have two degrees. Men invisible Anti-Perspirant & Intense sport anti-perspirant." Jiraiya retorted back. The whole class burst into laughter. " I think they mean college degrees." Sakura said why rolling her eyes. " Like I said, are you a real teacher?" " Are you areal student?" jiraiya asked. " um yeah." Sakura said " Exactly" jiraiya said. " What?" sakura said. " Anyways I'm your new teach. Call Master Jiraiya, or Mast Raiya." " NOW WHOS READY TO ROCK?"


	2. quick note!

Hey everyone. Sorry the mistakes and misspelled words. They will take 30 minutes to update and fixed. So if you'd like to read it later that's fine. And chapter two coming hopefully this Thursday .


End file.
